


И бездна посмотрит на тебя

by arisu_aiko



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Катберт приходит к Эдди во сне, он так давно ждал возможности хоть как-нибудь сказать Роланду о своем существовании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И бездна посмотрит на тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herber_baby17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/gifts).



> спойлеров нет, но события происходят во время пятой книги. 
> 
> Посвящается дорогой Herber_baby17 <3

Роланд красивый. У него светлая кожа, под которой просвечиваются замысловатым узором вены. У него голубые пронзительные глаза — лед, синева неба, глубокое озеро. Можно найти тысячу описаний потрясающим глазам Роланда, и все равно не угадать. У него чертовски красивые пальцы, возможно, тут может проснуться зависть, потому что не каждому стрелку везет иметь такие тонкие запястья, такие очаровательные тонкие пальцы. Даже мозоли от тренировок и повседневной работы не портят их.  
«Да, Роланд, ты невероятно хорош!»

***  
Эдди открывает глаза, замирает на выдохе, боясь вздохнуть и пошевелиться. Он нависает прямо над спящим Роландом, его рука тянется к его щеке. Эдди сглатывает, и Роланд тут же открывает глаза, перехватывает его запястье, с силой выкручивая, но Эдди не вскрикивает. Они смотрят с минуту друг на друга.  
— Эдди. — Произносит Роланд, и Эдди видит, знает, чувствует, что должно было быть не его имя.  
— Да, я... прости, — Эдди аккуратно высвобождает запястье из пальцев Роланда, растирая его. Утром там точно будут синяки. — Я, кажется, начал ходить во сне, не то чтобы это хорошо... но может, нам стоит попытаться привязывать меня? — улыбка выходит кривой, и Эдди знает, что Роланд, конечно же, не верит ему.  
— Иди, спи дальше. Я присмотрю за тобой.  
Эдди кивает и доходит до своего места рядом с Сюзанной, растягивается рядом с ней, обнимает поперек талии, но сон так и не идет к нему до рассвета. 

***  
— Я думал, ты никогда больше не придешь! — голос громкий, бодрый, это не то чтобы раздражает, но Эдди морщится, ему кажется это слишком преувеличенным.  
— Это не я, так вышло, видимо из-за близости шара.  
Парень, сидящий напротив него, перестает широко улыбаться, он вскакивает с ящика — единственного предмета в этой ... Эдди не сказал бы, что это комната, просто огромное пространство, заполненное тьмой, неясный свет был только над шаром. Тут все мертвое. В том числе парень напротив него. Место, не созданное для живых, однако Эдди каким-то образом здесь.  
— Какой шар? — парень подходит к нему, приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Он худой и жилистый, макушка едва достает Эдди до плеча. Из-за причуд света Эдди кажется, словно на месте глаз у парня черные провалы. Возможно, так и есть.  
— Черный тринадцатый.  
Катберт отшатывается от него, делает два шага назад, разворачивается на месте, но ничего не говорит.  
— Значит, Роланд все так же идет к Темной Башне? Как он? Расскажи мне, Эдди, — Катберт умоляюще смотрит на него. Эдди захлестывает волна чужого отчаяния, и ему кажется, что он видит арбалетные болты, застрявшие в груди Катберта, кровь, стекающую по лицу и телу, видит безумную улыбку и выпадающий из ослабевающих пальцев рог Эльда.  
И он рассказывает. Говорит долго-долго, но даже этого не хватает, чтобы описать все, произошедшее с Роландом. 

***  
Под утро Эдди просыпается со свинцовой головой, у него затекло все тело, а глаза ужасно слипаются.  
— Ты не заболел, милый, — спрашивает Сюзанна, и Эдди лишь пожимает в ответ плечами: в горле пересохло так, что говорить кажется невозможным. 

***  
Эдди открывает глаза. Он держит Роланда за запястье и гладит большим пальцем ладонь. Роланд молчит и смотрит. Его глаза кажутся бездонными, но Эдди видит там имя, вырезанное в сердце на веки.  
Его затапливает тоской. Ему хочется лечь на землю и завыть, зарыдать от чужих эмоций.  
— Роланд, это не я. Убери, убери это из меня, заклинаю тебя! — Эдди вцепляется в руку стрелка, оставляя красные отпечатки пальцев. Из глаз текут слезы, не его слезы, не его желание быть с Роландом. — Это не я, твою мать!!! — орет Эдди, не волнуясь о том, что может разбудить остальных членов ка-тета.  
Бездна из глаз Роланда смотрела на него окровавленным лицом Катберта.


End file.
